


о неправильных интерпретациях текста

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fandom AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, много феминитивов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Фандом Гордости Просвещённых недостаточно большой для них обоих, но никто из них не собирается первой пойти навстречу.
Relationships: Calliope/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 7





	о неправильных интерпретациях текста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [interrogating the text from the wrong perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615521) by [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/pseuds/Vintar). 



> Написано для флешмоба Ladystuck 2012 по промпту: "Роуз организует kinkmeme для [ВСТАВИТЬ ФАНДОМ], а Каллиопа является владелицей самого большого архива с фанфиками. Они обе Важные Шишки, так что же случится, если они не сойдутся мнениями о пейрингах???"
> 
> *kinkmeme = когда фанаты оставляют (часто анонимные) заявки с NC сюжетами, которые могут выполнять фикрайтеры или артеры

**волшебники - это вам не шутки!**  
  
(Я написала этот пост для анона, который попросил меня пересказать ему последний срач в фандоме Гордости Просвещённых!)  
  
А мы опять за старое.  
  
Всё началось с поста crownandtablet, известной артерки и модераторки самого большого архива фанфикшена, которая прорекламировала новый флешмоб для фикрайтеров фандома.  
  
Классная затея, да? Народу же только подавай больше бород, волшебников и бородатых волшебников?  
  
Как оказалось, приниматься будут не все работы. Чтобы избежать потока фанфиков с фанволшебниками, появилось одно ограничение: ваши фанфики могут включать только персонажей канона. А сейчас самое важное. Сама crownandtablet говорит, что персонаж канона - это “любой волшебник из главной серии книг”, а когда её спрашивают, включает ли это в себя древних чудищ, она отвечает: “мы знаем, что некоторые люди, как бы помягче сказать, очень серьезно относятся к своим хедканонам, но так как все известные нам древние чУдища никогда не были полноценно описаны в книгах, мы просим вас ограничиться каноном!”.  
  
byanyothername, BNF, модераторка kinkmeme по ГП (Шах и Мат), а также ярая поклонница всего ктулховидного, протестует. Как она пишет в своём дневнике: “По крайней мере мне приятно знать, что моя репутация идёт впереди меня”.  
  
crownandtablet отвечает на это: “мы всё ещё рады твоим остальным работам на 2CW! ^u^”.  
  
2crossedwands (2CW) - главный архив фанфиков по ГП, о котором вы могли слышать из предыдущего (и достаточно длинного) срача, когда они добавили предупреждение о... вы и сами догадались, тентаклях. Чтения его вам будет достаточно, чтобы понять, почему между crownandtablet и byanyothername были такие напряженные отношения.  
  
byanyothername отвечает: "Сомневаюсь. Если фандом предпочитает приземлённые, проверенные временем сюжеты, то я не собираюсь портить вам удовольствие. Может, мне самой стоит попробовать написать АУ, где все персонажи учатся в колледже и работают в кофешопе. В Хогвартсе. А ещё играют в музыкальный группе. Музыкальной группе для вампиров”.  
  
Вскоре в ГП конфешнне (Секреты Волшебников) появляется пост с критикой стиля crownandtablet, что не такая уж и редкость, но ввиду последних событий, несколько людей оставляют под постом комментарии вроде "приветики, byanyothername!". byanyothername отрицает, что является авторкой постов, даже если она сама предпочитает “профессиональные и детализированные работы, которых, к сожалению, не так много в нашем фандоме”.  
  
crownandtablet выкладывает серию простых комиксов кислотных цветов, где все волшебники занимаются поеданием суши с неприлично большим количеством щупалец.  
  
Составители и аналитики статистики пейрингов, catplacency и zazzerpaw, тоже вносят свою лепту. Последняя пишет: “:33 < девочки, прекратите ругаться! подумайте о фандоме!” и приправляет свой пост серией гифок с грустными котиками. crownandtablet напоминает, что “яркие картинки могУт быть триггерами для некоторых пользователей! пожалУйста, в следУющий раз будь внимательней U_U”. byanyothername не очень-то и завуалированно отмечает, что она “Благодарна за многие технологические достижения, в том числе и расширения для браузеров, которые блокируют гифки”.  
  
catplacency обвиняет их в эйблизме (“:33 < классный эйблизм, так держать”), для контекста почитайте этот тред (tw: обсуждение травм и возможного абьюза со стороны мейтсприта), и всё летит в пизду.  
  
byanyothername пишет пост на пять тысяч слов о нелогичности и банальном безвкусии некоторых пейрингов, которые, какой сюрприз, являются ОТП crownandtablet. crownandtablet рисует комикс с очевидным посланием о том, что некоторые люди в фандоме могут использовать литературу о древних чудищах, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие личной жизни. Ходят слухи, что byanyothername воспользовалась своими связями, чтобы мод fluffybeards, ивента по обмену флаффом, сделал crownandtablet её получительницей, и пишет фанфик, который получает 11/10 за мрачность и заканчивается на просто душераздирающей ноте. crownandtablet тегает byanyothername в своем посте с ненавистью к её ОТП.  
  
Народ на форуме постит гифки с попкорном и выбирает, на чьей же он стороне. Из самого интересного: фанфик с осом crownandtablet и от byanyothername (Оргинальным тен… вы и сами поняли), создание гифок с их иконками (мой личный фаворит, где их налепили на дерущихся котиков) и пари, кто же сдастся первым (по последней информации, ставки равны). Всё это продолжается, пока crownandtablet не пишет ужасно агрессивный и непродуманный пост обо всех в фандоме (включая её саму!), который она удаляет на следующий же день, говоря, что забыла выйти из своего аккаунта (скриншоты есть здесь). Люди обсуждают, точно ли она написала это, сводя всё к херувимофобным ругательствам, и мод frigglush закрывает тред, пока они не перестанут вести себя как “вау ну просто самые мудачные мудаки пробивающие топы всех сволочей за своё мудачество”.  
  
byanyothername выкладывает несколько фотографий шоколадных плиток с подписью “Попкорн - это прошлый век”.  
  
crownandtablet говорит: “нам стоит начать собирать донаты на помощь настолько эгоцентричным людям, что они не слышали о базовом Уважении. эх, эти бедняжки. может быть, мы сможем накопить им на пересадкУ манер? какая трагедия, я просто не могУ не вмешаться.  
  
а ещё У твоего блога Уродливое оформление. :U”.  
  
На своём тамблере catplacency выкладывает краткое объяснение черных отношений для фикрайтеров с ссылками на группы поддержек для не-альтернианцев в квадрантных отношениях. Между обновлениями для своего около-Лавкрафтовского осьмножного гэнгбэнг фанфика, byanyothername постит о том, что некоторым людям стоит перестать совать носы не в своё дело, а потом удаляет этот же пост (скриншоты здесь).  
  
После окончания обмена фанфиками, когда обе стороны чётко обозначили свои границы, cotlfish, организаторка многих ивентов в фандома и сила, с которой надо считаться, присоединяется к вечеринке и запускает свой собственный проект, где художники и фикрайтеры должны объединиться в пары, чтобы создать иллюстрированные фанфики, которые “будут включать в с-ебя ВС-----Е)(”. byanyothername и crownandtablet присоединяются к нему без всякой драмы, и обе постят о том, что им не терпится встретиться с фанатами, с которыми они будут на одной волне.  
  
По крайней мере пока они не узнают, кто именно им достался в пару.  
  
"просто чУдно. нУ, я не бУдУ Унывать, в конце концов нет ничего хУже, чем быть поглощённой своими тёмными мыслями. UuU", постит crownandtablet.  
  
"Боюсь, я попала в какую-то коварную западню", пишет byanyothername. "Надеюсь, мне не придётся оторвать собственную ногу, чтобы выбраться из неё".  
  
cotlfish достаточно прямолинейно заявляет в посте на своём тамблере: “ПРАВИЛО ОТ МОДОВ: -ЕСЛИ КТО-ТО Н-Е БУД-ЕТ СЛУШАТЬСЯ НАС И В-ЕСТИ С-ЕБЯ )(ОРОШО”, она отмечает их ники, "МН-Е ПРИД-ЁТСЯ В-ЕСТИ С-ЕБЯ ПО-ПЛО)(ОМУ 38)".  
  
Форум, стараясь при этом вести себя как можно вежливее, постит самые мягкие гифки содержания “ВОТ БЛЯ”, которые они могут найти, а потом приступает к обсуждению того, у какого волшебника будет самая классная задница, является ли оскорбительным для троллей, когда не-тролли шипперят волшебников в квадрантах и фоКОНснике. Для тех, кто не знаком с фандомом и читает этот пост ради срача о волшебниках (и с кем это не бывало?), фоКОНсник - ежегодная сходка фанатов ГП, чья репутация строится на двух вещах: дневных панелях с заумным обсуждением волшебников и достаточно глупых ночных вечеринках.  
  
Другими словами, это бомба срача замедленного действия, готовая в любой момент взорваться сообщениями о том, что кто-то НЕ ТАК СИДИТ В ФАНДОМЕ (кликайте сюда, если хотите послушать о том, чем закончился этот взрыв в прошлом году, когда firstdoginspace и cotlfish вызвали друг друга на поединок во время одной из панелей из-за особенно оживлённого спора о том, считаются ли тентакли за антропоморфных персонажей).  
  
Фандом задержал дыхание, когда обе byanyothername и crownandtablet выразили своё намерение прийти на него в этом году, а многие в Секретах Волшебников пообещали, что посетят панели, на которых они будут выступать, чтобы доложить о любых проявлениях сарказма, пассивной агрессии или, как было в прошлом году, попытках избить кого-то плюшевым сквиддлом.  
  
Организаторка кона и активная участница фандома whatatangledweb попросту сказала: "Мы не будем терпеть агрессию от участнико8. 8ы не хотите, чтобы я заста8ила 8ас подписывать мирное соглашение, потому что я на это гото8а!!!!!!!!".  
  
Всё начинается с того, что пьяная frigglush постит, что Сама Авторка Книг гордилась бы форумом, и с ней начинает спорить, ну, сам форум.  
  
Потом кто-то комментирует, что некоторые люди косплеят представителей других рас, угадать ответ на это вы можете и сами. Если вы хотите расслабиться после чтения всего этого ужаса, вот вам ссылка на потрясающий сайт для косплееров от fangsandfrogs и inkeddrinke, MaryMary. Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Ну а после этого кто-то из аудитории панели Как Создавать Захватывающие Сюжеты, где выступают обе из наших дорогих создательниц срачей, пишет в Твиттере:  
  
mysterytweeter:  
хорошо, все готовы? бороды на месте?  
  
mysterytweeter:  
CAT только что долго говорила о том, что людям нравятся классические сюжеты не просто так, и что многие находят их успокаивающим  
  
mysterytweeter:  
BAON поддерживает выход за шаблоны, их смерть и издевательства над их трупами  
  
mysterytweeter:  
я не приукрашиваю, это всё её слова  
  
mysterytweeter:  
CAT теперь говорит, что люди не должны вести себя так, будто мрачные работы важнее более лёгких  
  
mysterytweeter:  
BAON говорит, что некоторым фанатам не помешало бы подумать о своих недостатках и исследовать их с помощью своей работы  
  
mysterytweeter:  
(и что у некоторых фанатов больше недостатков, чем они думают)  
  
mysterytweeter:  
whatatangledweb сказала, что их время вышло  
  
mysterytweeter:  
CAT закатала свои рукава, BAON прищурилась  
  
mysterytweeter:  
думаю, они уже забыли про зрителей  
  
mysterytweeter:  
BAON достала свои спицы и что-то громко бормочет, пока CAT душевно говорит о концовках с неожиданными поворотами  
  
mysterytweeter:  
CAT зевает, пока BAON рассказывает про погружение в психологию своих персонажей. если вы думаете, что зевка недостаточно, чтобы переключить внимание на себя, то вы не видели, как херувимы зевают  
  
mysterytweeter:  
whatatangledweb всё ещё кричит, что время вышло, кстати  
  
mysterytweeter:  
BAON только что сказала: “у тебя, конечно, милые рисунки и всё такое, но когда дело заходит о НАСТОЯЩЕМ фанатском творчестве вроде писательства…”  
  
mysterytweeter:  
CAT говорит, что рисование - это что-то особенное, потому что им могут увлечься все люди, а не только те, кому нравится слушать собственный голос  
  
mysterytweeter:  
бородачи мои, они серьёзно разругались из-за дэмьяна херста  
  
mysterytweeter:  
whatatangledweb сдалась и теперь лично сказала им, что задолбалась сидеть и ждать их до посинения  
  
mysterytweeter:  
просто выражение, а не гемофобия  
  
mysterytweeter:  
они обе просто смотрят друг на друга  
  
mysterytweeter:  
и улыбаются? странно  
  
mysterytweeter:  
вау, они предложили друг другу “пойти выйти”  
  
mysterytweeter:  
и буквально вышли из здания  
  
mysterytweeter:  
я не буду за ними идти, в прошлом году меня из-за этого уже ударил кто-то в глаз, крича ЙИФФНИ ЭТО, СУЧКА  
  
mysterytweeter:  
кажется, у меня скоро борода отвалится от удивления  
  
mysterytweeter:  
@wizardsunite нет, заткнись, я не собираюсь этого делать  
  
Кто-то, кто тоже был на самой панели, постит:  
  
“whatatangledweb была серьёзна, когда говорила, что не потерпит агрессии (вроде это связано с проблемами со страховкой в предыдущем году, когда firstdoginspace перевернула тот стол? большое ей спасибо) и отослала их всех на второй этаж, наверное, чтобы покричать на них в их комнатах. простите, дорогие, но уже до туда я за ними следовать не собиралась, потому что а) не хочу звучать как ксенофобка, но любая активность, включающая в себя когти херувимов, звучит немного пугающего для обычного человека, б) byanyothername в реале выглядит, будто может распотрошить вас только силой мысли, в) по расписанию следующей панелью должна была быть игра по угадыванию тривии, и на ней была куча шотов в форме шахматных фигур. простите!”  
  
byanyothername и crownandtablet не приходят на вечеринку после кона, и все предполагают, что это из-за того, что они наконец прочитали в словаре определение дипломатии и решили остаться в своих комнатах. Люди недолго обсуждают, как это странно, но их обсуждение заканчивается ещё быстрее, потому что моды закрывают тред из-за того, что кто-то предлагает, что они могли не появиться, потому что crownandtablet отложила яйца в грудь byanyothername ("что я говорила о мудачестве что с вами не так вам за это платят или что").  
  
Без новостей практически все затихли после кона. Обе авторки продолжили провоцировать друг друга, но теперь всё выглядело… по-другому. Они либо каким-то образом пришли к нормальному перемирию, либо перенесли свою вражду за кулисы.  
  
Ивент cotlfish закончился вчера и заключил всю эту странную историю. Если кто-то из вас хочет почитать 124 тысячи слов очаровательно иллюстрированного волшебник/тентакля слеша, написанного настолько лавандовым цветом, что он практически становится ультрафиолетовым, держи ссылку, чудик.  
  
(Спойлер: он заканчивается на том, что многоглазое древнее чудище из пределов пространства и времени держится с Калмазисом рукой за тентаклю и ненавистно целует его рядом с трупами их врагов).  
  
(Как оказалось, они уже работают над продолжением).


End file.
